onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Germa Kingdom
| region = North Blue (formerly) | affiliation = }} The Germa Kingdom is the world's only seafaring kingdom. It is ruled by the Vinsmoke Family, a royal family hailing from North Blue, and is serviced militarily by the Underworld army, Germa 66. As the territory of the Vinsmoke Family, it is Sanji's home nation. Currently, the Germa Kingdom is assembling at Whole Cake Island in the New World. Overview Geography The Germa Kingdom is first mentioned by Vinsmoke Reiju, who describes it as "a nation without land". Its "territory" is later shown to be comprised of platforms suspended on top of dozens of ships; these ships usually move independently, depending on the kingdom's activities at the time, but can be interlocked as they come together to the form the kingdom's "proper shape". As a consequence, the size and the bounds of its territory are constantly fluctuating, depending on how many of its ships are assembled at one time. Landmarks Royal Castle The central, and largest, landmark in the kingdom is the Vinsmoke Family's royal castle, around which other fortress-like structures are assembled. One of the rooms inside the castle - the one used to accommodate Sanji upon his return to the Kingdom - is a very large and spacious room containing a portrait of Vinsmoke Judge during the Conquest of Four Nations; it also has a balcony that oversees the Kingdom. Yonji Castle One of the kingdom's towers is named "Yonji Castle", and, as the name suggests, it is the residence of the kingdom's fourth prince, Vinsmoke Yonji. His fortress is part of his own individual ship, and is later assembled at the Germa Kingdom platform. He is seen recovering there after his fight with Sanji. The fortress has an infirmary containing a device called "the Press Machine". Citizens Royal Family The Germa Kingdom is ruled by the Vinsmoke Family, whose patriarch, Vinsmoke Judge, is the reigning king. Unusually among royal families, the Vinsmokes are also the commanders of their nation's military, Germa 66, leading them directly in combat and other mercenary situations. Others The majority of the citizens in the Germa Kingdom are male soldiers who comprise Germa 66. However, the ruling family is shown to have several handmaidens who work directly in their employ. History Past Some time in the "distant past", The Germa Kingdom was the center of an enormous empire spanning the entire North Blue. It is presently unknown how this empire was lost. Twenty-one years ago, Sanji and his three brothers were born in the Germa Kingdom, while it was in North Blue. Sanji spent his childhood there up until the age of 8, when he left the kingdom and ended up in East Blue. Conquest of Four Nations Some time in the past, the Vinsmoke Family led Germa 66 in an infamous event known as the Conquest of Four Nations. While the details of the event are unknown, Judge was photographed standing over four vanquished kings. Totto Land Arc Sometime between the Curly Hat Pirates' departure from Dressrosa and the Big Mom Pirates' arrival on Zou, the Vinsmoke and Charlotte families entered into a political alliance. As part of this agreement, a wedding was arranged between the Vinsmoke Family's third son and the Charlotte Family's 35th daughter, to tie the two families' bloodlines. In anticipation of the wedding, the Germa Kingdom is gradually converging in Lake Aprico on Whole Cake Island. Trivia *The Germa Kingdom is architecturally similar to the Lvneel Kingdom, which is also located in North Blue. References Site Navigation ru:Королевство Джерма it:Germa Category:Kingdoms